


Hoshoku (An old RP of mine)

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Not the good kind, Torture, it's an rp i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to post this because this was so messed up and yeah</p>
<p>Don't read if you cringe or get squeamish this was pretty bad</p>
<p>I was Armin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoshoku (An old RP of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Armin had ordered someone to kill someone. In return a friend of that person ordered Levi Rivai, a murderer who worked on contracts, to make him pay.

Levi Rivai puffed on his cigarette as he stood near an alley, watching the people walk by. It had been months since he had last had a contract, and he was glad to spread his legs again. It felt like it had been years since he had killed someone…professionally.  
He took great pride and pleasure in sharpening his blades and dipping them in poison. Levi made sure to use a less lethal poison, because his contractor wants Armin Arlert to suffer. He felt his lips curl into a sinister smile as he spotted his target.  
He watched the young man walk briskly, his blonde hair framing his face. He was taller than Levi, but that had never deterred him before. He’d have this job done and get the million pounds that came from it.   
Levi stepped out of the shadows, their fingers falling from his black clothes as he fell into step behind his prey. Levi knew he was the ultimate predator. And Armin Arlert was going to die tonight.  
As soon as he finished his thought, Levi struck. He rushed forward, sliced his dagger, and hit the man over the head. He then drug him into an alley that lead to a warehouse Levi had already set up. When he entered, he tied the man to a chair and smirked as he ran a hand over his instruments of choice.  
Time to make some music.

\---

The blond walked down the not so crowded street. Just how he liked it. Armin was never a social person but his job required him to talk to others and greet new people. It wasn’t his forte, but he was over it by now. Over time, he had done many things. Recently though, a man was actually killed because of his orders.

A sigh escaped him as he continued to walk foot-by-foot, and remembered that awful fault. If Armin knew it was going to happen, he would have never ordered it. It wasn’t the first time this has happened however, and he got into some serious trouble the last time.

After walking by the alleyway, he felt something dig into him, and before he could scream for help, he was knocked unconscious. Even in that deepened sleep, he could still feel the pain, but his thoughts were lost.  
He didn’t know how long he had been knocked out, but sooner or later, his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the fact he was tied to a chair. His skin was pale which caused him to worry. Slowly, he looked up and groaned in pain. 

\---

Levi watched as his prey finally awakened. He smirked and stepped forward. He took a look at his instruments and smiled when he saw a good one to start with. Will the canary sing for him? Would this Armin Arlert make this session so enjoyable?  
"Good evening Mr. Arlert," Levi said in his heavy french accent, "Do you know why you are here?"

 

Levi stepped forward and took the device, a long rod that seemed to glow blue. It had been resting in very cold temperatures for the past three days in preparation for this session of melodies. Levi smiled sinister-like and pressed the rod to Armin’s leg, throwing his own head back at the sounds it had produced.

"Beautiful," Levi murmured.  
He took the rod away and looked down at the blond. He tilted his head as he studied him.  
"I do hope you know you are going to die today…well…maybe tomorrow," Levi said chuckling.  
He turned away and picked up the dagger he had originally stabbed Armin with. He held it up at eye level for the blond and   
connected his own eyes onto his prey.

 

"Do you know what you cannot see on this blade?" Levi said quietly, "I have a hobby you see. I like to make poison. This blade was dipped in my favorite recipe. Do you want to know what it does?"  
Levi took the blade and drug it across the male’s chest, easily cutting through the shirt.  
"It is called Intensifier which is french for intensify. Can you get an idea of what it does, mon chouchou? My blue-eyed pet? It is a poison I specifically made for torture. If this is in your body, any kind of pain I inflict, no matter how mild, will feel one hundred times worse. And!”

 

Levi pulled away and stood up straight, looking prideful. He sneered at the male in the chair.  
"And," he repeated, "It is a fatal brew. So if my instruments don’t kill you by the time the song is over, this will. Nice…and…slowly."

\---

As the blond looked up, his eyes connected immediately with the other. Why was he here? Who was this guy? Why did his back hurt like crazy? “W-who are y-you?” He felt weak as he tried to pull against his restraints.  
His sky-blue eyes followed the weapon in the man’s hand as he walked forward and hissed as it was pressed to his leg. He almost cried out happily as the rod was pulled away from his leg.

 

His eyes shut hard as he heard what the other said. Opening them again, he looked at the knife. His eyebrow raised slightly but his expression changed soon after as he held in his breath when the blade was dragged down his shirt.  
his eyes stung as he pulled away and listened. So this is how it was going to end for him, huh? The blond looked down at his lap, looking away from everything. It was hard to take in. His hair gathered over his face as he stared down.

 

"I-I don’t know what happened," he paused and took a deep breath, "but I will give you whatever you want. I can set you up with all you desire. " His voice cracked as he finished his sentence.  
\---  
When Levi heard the man beg for his life, he chuckled. Such precious woodwinds. Levi glanced at him and smirked. He placed the dagger down and grabbed onto his next instrument of choice. It was a guitar string. What is music without strings? He took it and pressed it against the cut across the chest, humming to himself as he did it.

 

"There is nothing I desire. What I once had but lost is to the wind. Her laughter is no longer music as her soul cries in pain for eternity," Levi said cryptically.  
As soon as he felt the guitar string was deep enough, he snapped it up hard and giggled at the sounds Armin was making. Such music! 

 

"Just wait, my pet. I have a special surprise for you. But it will have to wait for the overture," Levi murmured, running a hand through the blonde’s hair and then grabbing it roughly to expose the throat.  
Levi leaned forward, brushing his nose across the skin, inhaling the scent. At least he doesn’t smell filthy, Levi thought. He pulled away and brought the guitar string across the man’s throat, cutting deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to kill him.

 

"How are you feeling, my sweet? Shall I hurt you more, emotionally?"  
Levi sneered and threw the blonde’s head back roughly as he stepped away. He gazed at his prey and allowed his laughter to reach a crescendo.

 

"I am not doing this for money…well, maybe a little. But not for your money. You see, my life is a musical and this is but one of the songs. Will you sing nice and clearly, my little canary?" Levi asked as he stepped closer.

 

He knelt and placed a hand on the man’s head. “I was hired to kill you. You should be flattered meeting me. I am the infamous Levi Rivai after all. Maybe you’ve heard…of me?”  
Levi thought back to his last job. He had a peculiar time killing off that prime minister in England. But it worked out. Now the one who hired him lives in luxury.  
\----  
Armin’s head snapped up when he saw the guitar string. What a strange thing to use. His thoughts were interrupted as the string dug into his cut. Tears pricked his eyes. It hurt to much. What he said was true. Everything hurt much more than it normally would. Even deep down it hurt a lot.

 

He yelped as it snapped against his bare skin and his tears began to fall down his pale cheeks. “Why…? Why don’t you just kill me now?” His head fell again, his breath coming out in small puffs.

 

The blond gasped as his head was pulled back. His chest expanded and adjusted again. He hissed in pain as the string cut into his throat and he felt the crimson liquid run down his long neck.

 

He wanted to say no. He wanted this all to stop. Why did this have to happen to him? He felt the hand on his head and pried open one of his eyes to look at him. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. “You won’t get away with this…”  
\---  
Levi chuckled. “How about a story?”

He stepped back to his table, his hand hovering over a phone, but bypassing it. He picked up a simple pair of plyers and approached Armin again. He took the man’s hand gently, almost as if he was caressing the blonde.

 

"When I was a boy, no older than twelve, I killed for the first time."

 

Levi grabbed onto one of the nails with the pliers and smirked. He took a good grip, and jerked that hand up taking the nail with it. He delighted in the sounds that came from the prey beneath him. He really wanted to dance but he had a job to do.  
"It was a man that had said some very mean things to myself and had stolen any food I would bring home to my dear mother."  
Levi placed the pliers onto the next nail, his eyes following the blood falling from the first finger.

 

"I bashed his head in with a wrench. It was so filthy. I told myself after that, that I needed to do some research and find better ways to kill. Cleaner ways."

 

Levi ripped off the second nail, and then without pausing, took off the next three. He hummed along to the blonde’s screams of pain.

 

"Now this right here is messy. And I hate messiness. So do you know what you will do, my pet?"  
Levi untied the one arm and held the hand to Armin’s face.

 

"Lick it clean."  
\---

Armin watched as he grabbed the pliers and then took the hand that was tied behind the chair. His eyes widened when he felt the grip and screamed as his nail was pulled off. His hand jerked out of his.

 

As his hand was taken again, he tried to pull it away but he couldn’t. After each rip his screams grew louder and the tears fell faster. He choked out his sobs and looked up as his hand was untied.  
Looking in front of him, he sees the damage the other has done. His fingers were covered in blood, and even he thought it was repulsive. His fingers pulsed as he obliged, despite his hesitation.

 

As he brings his finger closer, he tasted the irony liquid and shuttered. Disgusting. He pulled away a little but he was scared, trembling even. So he continued to do it.  
\---  
Levi smiled a twisted smile as he observed the blonde lick his fingers off. He noticed the body shaking and knew that the poison is doing it’s job. Levi stepped away and grabbed what looked like an ordinary water bottle.

 

"See this, pet? This is some solution for cleaning your cuts. Shall I?"

 

He held the bottle poised and laughed as the blonde tried moving again. Then Levi tipped the bottle and poured the sodium chloride over the cuts on his chest and moved them to the now blood free fingers.

\---

The blond hissed as it was poured on his chest and as soon as it hit his fingers, he pulled his hand away from the dripping liquid. It stung, much more than a normal cut would under the same stuff. In his current situation, he was unsure about everything.

 

Armin had a hard time believing the other when he said what it was but it did have the same effects. It felt like his fingers and chest were on fire. He kept his hand close to his body, hoping to get it out of the others reach although he still shook.

 

The blond felt like he couldn’t stay still. He wanted to get out of here, but even if he did, the poison would take him over anyways. “I-I will ask again… Why not kill me now? Why torture me like this?” Tears and tears continued to fall.

\---

Levi raised an eyebrow. “I was paid to make you feel pain for as long as you lived. Then let you die. But don’t worry. It should be over in an hour…or three.”

 

Levi laughed darkly as he grabbed the blonde’s hands and poured the mixture all over his hands. He sighed as he heard the screams, feeling pleasure course through his body.

 

"How about we play a knowledge game? For each question you get right…I won’t hurt you. But…for each you get wrong, I will play with my toy over here."

 

Levi stepped away and picked up the cell phone. It had cables hanging off of it.  
\---

A scream flowed out of him as it was poured all over his hands. His fingers burned and were turning red from the liquid. Armin looked up at the bastard as he picked up the cell phone.

 

He stared at the cables curiously. He had no idea what could be done with it, but he proved you can hurt anyone with anything when he used the string.

 

The male didn’t agree nor decline. The only response from him was his slow breaths. He wanted this to be over. This torture was painful and he would have rather ended it there.

 

His kidnapper was sick, disgusting, and a few other words that the blond would never say. Using the little strength he had left, he sat up as straight as possible.  
\---

Levi took a breath and attached one cable to the blonde’s lower lip. Then he attached the other cable to a large patch of skin near his belly button. Then he held the phone in his hand.

 

"Now. I will ask a question and you will answer. Get it right, and no shock. Get it wrong and I send 120 volts. Let’s hope you last, eh? I really don’t want you going into cardiac arrest," Levi chuckled.

 

Levi glanced at the phone in his hand and pressed a few buttons before glancing up. His smile was terrifying.  
"So let’s try anatomy. Can you be two different heights during a 24 hour period and if so, when are you tallest?"

\---

Armin winced slightly as the wires were hooked onto his body. He listened carefully to his rules and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to be in any more pain. Not to mention he was really smart!

 

However, through this whole experience, his mind was growing with and he had a hard time thinking straight. He had to be strong. The male knew he would get shock even if he messed up a little.

 

Anatomy? It was a subject he hasn’t touched in a while but he aced that subject back in school. He couldn’t say much about it now. He would just have to go for it.

 

"Uh N-no…?" He shut his eyes tightly. He thought it was right. It sounded right but he wasn’t sure. He could only wait what felt like forever.  
\---

Levi chuckled darkly and pressed the button sending volts of electricity into Armin’s body. He watched as the man tried to writhe and twist, enjoying the art before him. Levi cut off the volts, not wanting his fun to end so soon.

 

"Wrong. The answer is in the morning.When you crawl out of the sack in the morning you are at your tallest. On average, you are approximately one half inch taller when you wake in the morning, thanks to excess fluid between within your spinal discs. While you are sleeping, these fluids replenish. During the day your body has to deal with the stress of standing, so the discs become compressed and the fluid seeps out. This results in you losing a small amount of extra height.”

 

Levi tilted his head, thinking. “What to ask you now?”   
"Oh! In the 1730s during the french revolution, what weird event happened?"  
\---  
Armin’s body shook with the electricity. It felt like everything in his body moved ten times faster then it should have then almost stopped. As soon as the shocks were over with, he doubled over gasping.

 

He stayed in that position as the other talked. He knew that and mentally scolded himself. His mind seemed fuzzy and so did his vision as he slowly sat up again.   
His eyes were dilated as he gazed at the other, soon after hearing the next question. He thought hard about the question, maybe even a little too hard, trying to figure out the answer.

 

"I-I thought the French Revolution didn’t start till…" He closed his eyes thinking, " the 1780’s?" He had a feeling correcting him was a bad idea.

\---  
Levi glared and pressed the button. He tilted his head as he watched the volts attack the blond man and smiled. He was having a good time with this one.

 

"In the 1730s, a group of printing apprentices massacred every cat they could find on Paris’ Rue Sant-Severin. The cats were tried, found guilty of witchcraft and hanged."

 

Levi smirked and for good measure, sent another few volts to Armin’s body. He glanced at the table and decided that he had stalled enough. He spotted his favorite torture item of choice: the spoon.

 

\---

Armin jumped with each volt, his body pulsing and shaking with each press of the button. Oh god it hurt him. He just wanted it to end. He didn’t care how but he needed it to end.

 

As soon as he was done, his head rolled to the side as he took the few seconds he had to regain his breath, His breath was heavy, his cut chest expanding each time. As he looked over, he saw the final items he used and saw the one he was staring at.

 

It was a spoon. There could be many things he could do with that. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed. He begged and begged, he would have done anything, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. If this guy was paid to torture him, it would happen.

 

\---  
Levi picked up the spoon and stepped up to Armin. He glanced at him, looking him over. Levi determined it wouldn’t be much longer now. He glanced at his watch and chuckled.

 

"You know, we’ve been here making a symphony for around four hours."

 

He stepped even closer, raising the spoon, looking at it. He smiled and pulled out a lighter.  
"I think this needs to be sterilized. Don’t you?"

 

He then burned up until the metal turned orange. After it had turned that color, he grabbed Armin’s face and brought the spoon to his eye. He cackled as it began to sink in.

\----

Armin closed his eye and screamed as the spoon was pressed against his eyelid. He tried to pull his face away but the others grip on his face made it possible. Panic took over him as he suddenly started shaking badly. Oh no.

 

He could feel it. The poison taking over his body. It slowly crept up and his eyes began to close. No. Please. Not yet. His time seemed to be drawing close. With a final scream and a final tear shed off his face, the blond blacked out.

 

He was still breathing but unconscious of his surroundings. He slumped against the chair. All off this made him weak and tired. His pale body laid still as he took heavy breaths. The poison has made it into his blood but it would take a while.   
\---

Levi pulled the spoon out, taking the eye with it. He grimaced at the mess on the spoon then glared at the blood going down the unconscious man’s face. He checked for a pulse and found one, but it was weak.  
"I’m impressed, brat. You lasted almost five hours on that poison. That’s a new record."  
Levi tossed the spoon, and grabbed the dagger again. He held Armin’s head and drug it across the man’s neck, making a clean, thick slice. Then he tossed the dagger onto the table and smirked as the life liquid drained from the body.  
"Sorry kiddo. This musical is over. You can’t survive that."  
Then Levi stepped over to his tools and rolled them up, even though they were dirty. It would do no good to leave behind evidence. Regardless if he was wearing gloves, and he was. He took one last look at the now dead body, and snapped a picture of it with the camera he had. They would want proof.


End file.
